


Elsa's little problem

by alice1205



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice1205/pseuds/alice1205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Queen of Arendelle Elsa must upkeep her duties including attending the meetings with the mayor. Normally she doesn't mind going but today she had an issue<br/>Warning: contains omorashi which means to wet oneself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elsa's little problem

As the Queen of Arendelle Elsa must upkeep her duties including attending the meetings with the mayor. Normally she doesn't mind going but today she had an issue, she forgot to use the bathroom that morning.

Elsa was trying hard to focus on the meeting but all of her attention was focused on not wetting herself in front of half the town. "Are you alright?" Anna whispered. Anna is always welcome to attend these meetings but generally could not be willed to get out of bed, this was not one of those days.  
"Yeah," Elsa said, "I just kind of have to pee really bad."  
"C-can you wait until the emd of the meeting?" "I don't know."  
Anna raised her hand. "Wait Anna!-" "Do you have a question?" The mayor said. "Sir, can we maybe take a 5 minute break?" "And why may I ask?" Anna was squirming in her seat. "I really need the bathroom." "You should have gone before the meeting started." "I'm sorry I was running short on time, please I don't know how long I can hold it." "I'm sorry the rules remain as is there is only 30 minutes left I'm sure you can wait that long."  
And that was that, the mayor had silenced her and continued on.

"I'm sorry Elsa, the mayor just doesn't listen to reason." Anna said.  
"It's alright, thank you for not putting me on the spot." "Of course."  
Elsa suddendly stiffened and leaned over as a long spurt of urine leaked  
out. "Are you alright? "Anna panicked. "D-did it just leak out some?" Elsa nodded with tears threatening at the corner of her eyes. "Um Sir," Anna said, not raising her hand this time, too frantic to care. "What is it this time?" The mayor sounded livid. "Elsa is feeling very sick." Like I'm going to fall for-" He noticed the distressed look Elsa had and knew she was being serious. "Very well, I usually don't allow this but under the circumstances you are dismissed." Elsa nodded at the mayor and hurried out of the room.  
Her underwear was soaked and a wet spot was barely visible on her dress.

She was pleading with herself not to lose it as she hurried to the bathroom. A slow but steady stream had begun to flow out of her and she rushed inside one of the stalls, she had begun to pull down her underwear when the floodgate opened. She sunk to the floor as a large puddle had formed underneath her. "Oh Elsa," Anna said quietly. She left quickly and Elsa cried even harder feeling she had been abandoned by her own sister. 

Anma soon returned with a dress. "Elsa?" Anna said. Elsa stopped crying and relief had flooded her. "I brought you your clothes." They always kept a spare change of clothes because you never know what could happen. Elsa slowly took the clothes and then hugged her. "T-thank you, I thought, I had been abandoned." Elsa whispered the last part, now feeling ashamed of herself, of course Anna would never do that. "Elsa nothing you do could ever make me abandon you. This is just a natural body function and that ass of a mayor should have allowed the break." Elsa smiled, "Yeah your right, I know who I'm not voting for next election. "You're the queen can't you just fire him?" "Anna!" You know I can't just do that, besides despite his being an ass sometimes, he's one of the better there's been." "Yeah thats true."

Elsa had cleaned up and changed into new clothes just before the meeting ended and they hurried out of there as to not draw suspicion.  
When they got home Elsa took a bath. When she got out lunch had been prepared and she sat down to eat. "Anna," "Hmm?" "Thank you for today." Elsa said. "Of course, that's what sisters are for."


End file.
